


Right Place, Right Time

by NotebookishType



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Smut Swap 2018, during the celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Luke left the festivities in the Ewok Village for some fresh air and space to think. Lando ducked out to check on theFalconand ran into Luke on the way. The two get to talking, which is just what Luke needed.





	Right Place, Right Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ancslove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/gifts).



It was a short walk to the liberated landing platform, short enough that Luke could still hear the music from the party. This was the same platform he’d been taken to when he surrendered himself to Vader—to his father. That seemed like a lifetime ago already.

Of course, now the platform was guarded by _their_ troops, and the _Falcon_ occupied the landing pad. That was immensely comforting. That ship had become like home in the months leading up to Han’s rescue.

“Can’t see much from up here, can you?”

Luke recognized Lando’s voice immediately, and a smile tugged at his lips as he glanced over his shoulder.

“There’s lots to see up here. The forest, the stars, the fireworks. But if you mean the party, the trees are too dense to see the village from here.”

Lando settled in against the guardrail next to Luke, looking him over. Lando was still wearing his Alliance uniform, but the way his hair waved in the wind reminded Luke of their first meeting under Cloud City. “Shouldn’t you be celebrating? Plenty of people are asking about you.”

Luke’s chest tightened at that. He wasn’t sure if it was because Lando was asking or guilt for skipping out on the festivities. He wasn’t sure about a lot of things at the moment.

“Checking up on me?” He met Lando’s gaze, finding a smoldering warmth there. Lando ducked his head, laughing as he dragged his eyes away from Luke. 

“If only. I came to see if I can do anything about that sensor dish”—he jerked a thumb over his shoulder to the _Falcon_ —“before Han catches wind of it. Hell, he probably knows something is wrong already.”

They both laughed.

“She doesn’t look too bad for surviving a Death Star run.” Both Artoo and his X-wing had needed repairs after his own Death Star run.

“I promised Han, not a scratch,” Lando shook his head.

They fell into a companionable silence, gazing up into the night sky. Luke didn’t feel lonely with Lando there. It was strange since being with Han and Leia had been a bit awkward. Not bad, but different than before... Things would take some time to get back to normal between them.

“Listen,” Lando broke the silence after some time. “I really did come to check for replacement parts, but I’m glad I ran into you.”

“Oh?”

“You look like you need some company.” Lando smiled and bumped Luke with his elbow.

Luke felt his cheeks grow warm. Was he so transparent? He exhaled, trying to narrow down what he would say. What he should say. “I could probably use someone to talk to. Someone slightly removed from the situation.”

Lando nodded.

“I don’t know where to start,” Luke swallowed hard, eyes moving skyward.

Lando’s hand fell on his shoulder, squeezing gently. “Start where you need to.”

Luke’s eyes stung with the threat of tears. “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner; I didn’t tell anyone until—Well. It’s Vader.”

Lando said nothing, but there was a tension in the air now.

“I thought I was just an Outer Rim orphan. But Vader is— _was_ my father.”

Lando was uncharacteristically silent, for long enough that Luke wondered if he’d shared too much too fast. Finally, Lando let out a humorless laugh. “That explains a hell of a lot. A hell of a lot.”

“I’m sorry, Lando—”

“Luke, you don’t need to apologize for anything he did. I know you pretty well now. Well enough to know that you’re nothing like him.”

Luke felt an ease wash over him. Lando’s acceptance meant a lot, and yet he couldn’t help but consider the ways he was like his father.

“You don’t think I’ve been tempted?” he challenged. “When he threatened Leia I nearly—”

“But you didn’t, did you?”

He hesitated. How was Lando so certain about him?

Lando threw an arm around his shoulders, sighing. “You really love her, huh?”

“What?”

“Leia.”

Luke wasn’t sure what to say. Everyone knew how he’d felt about Leia… But that was before. “Of course I do,” he said finally.

Lando seemed to pick up on his hesitation. “But?”

“She’s my sister.”

Lando went quiet again, body going tense for a moment. Then he chuckled, easing closer to Luke. His warmth was comforting. “Your sister?!”

“My sister.”

“Well, that’s a relief.”

Luke wrinkled his brow. “A relief?”

Lando laughed again, squeezing Luke. “I don’t want to sound ungentlemanly because I meant what I said about lending an ear and keeping you company, but are you really immune to my charms?”

Luke flushed, suddenly very aware of Lando’s closeness. Of all the points of contact between them. “I—you. You flirt with everyone. Han, Leia… Come on, Lando, I’ve seen you practically leer at Mon Mothma.”

“I only flirt with people I like.”

“Well, you sure like a lot of people.”

Lando leaned in close enough that Luke could feel the warmth of his breath. “I’m not talking to a lot of people right now, am I?”

A shiver shot through Luke. He met Lando’s gaze and immediately forgot how to breathe. How had he failed to notice Lando looking at him like that? Warm and open and molten. It was hard to think about anything besides Lando’s eyes on him, except maybe how close he was. How easy it would be to close the distance between them.

Luke turned in Lando’s grasp and raised onto his toes. He took a handful of Lando’s uniform shirt and pulled him into a tentative kiss.

Lando kissed back with a slow confidence. His mustache tickled, but not enough to be bothersome. In fact, it was sort of pleasant. Something he could get used to.

Losing his nerve, Luke pulled away. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“I don’t know,” Luke sighed. “Dumping all of this on you and then kissing you?”

“I have no complaints. If you need to talk, I’m glad to listen. And if you need someone to kiss, well, I volunteer for that too.” Lando flashed a playful grin.

That grin. It made Luke feel light, a little loopy even. And he’d passed on the berry wine the locals were serving. He pressed himself into Lando’s space, winding his arms around Lando’s neck and pulling him in for a bolder kiss. He trailed his tongue along Lando’s lips until Lando opened for him, drew him closer. Lando pulled him tight, so close he could barely breathe.

Luke pushed Lando against the guardrail, ignoring the nagging reminder from the part of his brain that recalled there were probably soldiers that could see them right now. Lando’s hands had started at Luke’s back, but moved south as the kiss wore on; they slid over his hips and without hesitation down to cup Luke’s ass, pulling him closer.

A contented hum emanated from Luke. His entire body tingled. Things had escalated fast from the touching of lips to a promise of something more. A coil of anticipation settled low in his belly.

“Maybe we should find somewhere more private?” Luke suggested when they came up for air.

“You read my mind,” Lando grinned, nodding toward the _Falcon_. “Shall we?”

Luke didn’t remember boarding the _Falcon_ , just Lando’s mouth hot on his and Lando’s body pressed up against him. Nothing else mattered as they fumbled their way to the crew bunk. It took some effort, but they were both able to squeeze into one bunk together, arms and legs intertwined as they kissed and writhed together. 

A low groan spilled from Lando, and his hips raised against Luke in desperate search of friction. Luke kissed along Lando’s throat. He was determined to kiss, lick and nip his way over every inch of Lando’s body, to find every spot that made him whimper and sigh.

“You’re more forward than I thought you’d be.”

“I’ve just been doing what feels right. Do you want me to do something differently?” Luke’s uncertainty flared up, and it took a moment for the rest of Lando’s comment to sink in. “You’ve thought about this before?”

Lando brought his hand to Luke’s cheek. “You haven’t?” 

Luke’s breath hitched at the suggestion. “Tell me.”

Lando cleared his throat, eyes dark with excitement. “I’d just imagined that you might need some guidance. But you seem to have a handle on things so far.”

“Guidance?”

A little moan tore itself from Lando’s throat. “Only if you want it.”

Luke rolled his hips down against Lando, grinding their erections together. “I think you just like hearing yourself talk,” he teased.

“Can you blame me?” Lando asked with a groan, hips raising to meet Luke’s.

Luke leaned back over Lando, nipping at his earlobe. “So guide me. What should I be doing?”

For a split second Lando actually seemed sheepish, but then he laughed, and he was back to his confident self. “We’re both wearing far too much clothing.”

Luke couldn’t argue with that.

They tugged at each other’s clothing, shedding layers until flesh pressed against flesh. Luke’s heart thumped faster as he took in Lando’s bare body. He trailed his fingers lightly down Lando’s chest and belly—noting every hitch of his breath, every muscle he tensed—right down to the dark hair at the base of his erection.

His eyes flicked toward Lando’s, but before Lando could say anything, he began to follow the same path with a gloved finger. Lando’s reaction didn’t disappoint, he sucked in a breath and held it, raising his hips when Luke got close to his erection. Luke smiled, tracing the length of Lando’s shaft with his gloved fingers.

“Tease.”

He switched back to his flesh hand, trailing his fingertips along Lando’s length before taking him in hand and offering an experimental stroke. Between instinct and observing Lando’s reactions, it didn’t take long to settle into a good rhythm. A pleased hum emanated from Lando.

“Better?”

“Absolutely,” Lando said, licking his lips. “Although…”

Luke continued at that pace, leaning over to capture Lando’s mouth with his own. He nipped at Lando’s lower lip and pulled away. It was becoming difficult to ignore his own aching erection. “Although?”

Lando met his gaze, pupils blown wide. “This is good, more than good. But I’d really like you to kriff me.”

Luke forgot how to breathe. He had expected they might rut against each other and explore each one another with their hands and mouths. While his cock twitched at the suggestion, he had to wonder if he could last that long. He pushed that thought out of his mind.

Luke swallowed hard, nodding, “I’d like that.”

Lando shifted beneath him, reaching for a small stash of personal effects next to the bunk. This bunk must be his bunk of choice. Lando handed him a small bottle of lube.

Luke’s pulse picked up speed as he took the bottle. He slicked up a finger while Lando moved to better accommodate him. He held his gloved hand against Lando’s leg, teasing Lando’s entrance with his slicked finger before pressing into him. Lando was eager, canting his hips to meet Luke’s explorations. It wasn’t long before he was ready and pleading.

A shiver of anticipation shot through Luke. He slicked himself up with a few slow strokes, holding Lando’s heated gaze the whole time. He circled Lando’s hole with the head of his cock, delighted by the little gasp he drew. He pressed forward, surprised by the amount of resistance he encountered. How could he possibly fit?

“Don’t worry. You won’t hurt me,” Lando assured him.

Luke huffed out a breath, lining himself up to try again. He pressed oh-so-carefully against the tight ring of muscle, holding his breath until finally, he began to ease past it. Soon Luke was entirely enveloped, and they both let out a groan.

“Kriff, you feel good,” Lando gritted out.

“So do you,” Luke managed, surprised he could even assemble a sentence. He pulled out of Lando and sank back into him at the same slow pace. It took all of his restraint to maintain this slow pace. Lando raised his hips to meet every thrust, gasping desperately each time Luke withdrew.

Luke couldn’t resist those gasps or the look of need Lando wore. He allowed himself to speed up. He took Lando’s leaking cock in his still slick hand, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Lando arched into his touch, mumbling sweet nonsense.

“More,” Lando urged. “I’m getting close.”

A moan escaped Luke. He leaned over Lando for a hurried kiss, but Lando wound his hands into Luke’s hair and held him there, returning the kiss fiercely. Lando slipped a hand between them to stroke himself, hips rising erratically to meet Luke’s thrusts.

It wasn’t long before Lando was coming apart, shaking and contracting exquisitely around Luke as he came. Luke managed one more good thrust before Lando’s orgasm pulled him over the edge. He collapsed over Lando, still pulsing within him.

“Wow,” Luke managed after some time.

Lando laughed, tracing lines along Luke’s back with his fingertips. 

When Luke could move they shifted to lay facing one another, it was tight as the bunks were designed for one occupant. They exchanged lazy kisses, neither one ready to move yet.

“Thank you,” Luke said, unable to stop smiling.

“For what?”

“Everything? Finding me up here and keeping me company, listening—”

“Amazing sex,” Lando added.

Luke laughed, “And amazing sex. Which I hope there will be more of.”

Lando’s eyes twinkled, he leaned in and brushed his lips over Luke’s. “There had better be.”

“Good.”

“Now,” Lando sighed, shifting into a sitting position. “We’d better get cleaned up and see what we can do about that sensor dish.”


End file.
